Blue Skies
by Dumblepoo
Summary: What happens when another Sohma is discovered? Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I will probably update once a week if i'm ready, otherwise, when I can be bothered
1. The new Sohma

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hari, There's a letter here, but it's written in English. What does it say?" Momiji went into Hatori's study, a letter in his hand. "I think it's for you anyway." He held it out for Hatori to see. "Hurry up!"  
  
Hatori looked up from his work to read the letter Momiji was so insistent about. He opened the envelope and scanned the letter quickly. He looked up at Momiji when he finished. "She's coming."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"We're all going to miss you Ame." The old lady beamed. "You must be awfully excited, going all the way to Japan, and meeting your extended family."  
  
Ame Sohma looked up from her letter. It had been a while since she read Japanese, but she still remembered how to do it. Her teacher sent a letter to her family in Japan, telling them that Ame had to go back home. She received one from her cousin Momiji saying they'd be glad to meet her at the airport in Tokyo. Even reading the letter over and over didn't change her feelings about this trip.  
  
"No, I'm not excited Mrs Jameson." Ame said. "I'm scared." *THAT'S an understatement* she thought, frowning at the fat old cow. The smile on her teacher's face faltered for a second, but she plastered it back on.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true." Mrs Jameson bustled around Ame's suitcases, making sure everything was ready. "OK, the plane will be boarding anytime now." A voice crackled over the loud speaker. "There you go, just as I said." Ame stood up and trudged over to the smiling attendant. She gave her the boarding pass and started walking down the corridor, and onto the plane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The worries came halfway through the flight. Thoughts always came to her halfway to somewhere. Ame looked at her Japanese phrasebook to calm her nerves, but it made her worries worse. *I don't have any gifts!* she thought.  
  
The passengers either side of her stared as she rummaged through her backpack for supplies. While finding paper, coloured pens and scissors, Ame found the photo that was with Momiji's letter. It was of him and another cousin of theirs, Hatori.  
  
She decided to make some origami rabbits for Momiji. *He looks like he'd like rabbits* Ame thought. After those, she looked at the picture again. "What should I make for Hatori?" She mumbled. The lady on her right heard what she said and felt sorry for her. *She looks so worried!* the lady thought  
  
"Those are pretty rabbits," the lady said. "I could teach you something else you can do with origami, if you like." Ame looked gratefully at her, and nodded. "Yes please!" So the lady, Mrs Ayanami, taught Ame how to make a dragon. After she perfected it, Ame found a piece of gold paper in her bag. She made the best dragon she could, and put it with the rabbits safely in her bag. Finally she relaxed and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame looked around at the crowd, and then looked at the picture in her hand. All of a sudden, she recognised two people in the crowd. She walked over to them nervously. "M-Momiji?" Ame stuttered, trying to remember what to do.  
  
"Hi! Your Ame-san, right?" Momiji was almost buzzing with excitement. Ame nodded, and bowed to the pair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ame. Are you Hatori?" Ame asked the older man standing next to Momjji. He nodded curtly and went to pick up her bag. "It's ok, I've got that. Could you get my suitcase though please?" Ame picked up her bag carefully, and followed Hatori to the luggage conveyor.  
  
After all that, the three of them got into the car. "How was the trip over?" Momiji asked. Ame was amazed at how different he looked to all the other people she saw. His brown eyes where normal enough, but his hair made him look so out of the ordinary. If he were almost anywhere else, he would've fit in easily, but not there.  
  
"Ame?" She was brought out of her daydream suddenly. She shook her head and concentrated. "Are you alright? I asked you a question, but you didn't seem to hear me." Momiji looked so concerned that Ame smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What was your question?" Momiji repeated what he asked. "Oh, yeah it was fine. I made a friend, Mrs Ayanami. She visiting her family in Tokyo, and I have her number. She said we should meet up while she's still here. The plane trip was a bit boring at first, but - " Ame stopped abruptly. "Sorry, I was babbling."  
  
"Here we are." Hatori stated as they drove up the driveway. He took Ame's suitcase into the house they were out the front of. Ame followed nervously, almost forgetting to take off her shoes at the doorway. She followed him upstairs and into a room. "If you would like to have a drink or something to eat, come down whenever you're ready." *He seems nervous!* she thought. *Like he's never done this before. Well, I guess I've never done it either.* "OK, I'll be down soon. I just have to get some things ready." Ame smiled. Hatori walked downstairs, while Ame opened her bag. She took out her presents, plus a few pictures of animals that she set on her desk. "Home sweet home." She murmured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Thanks for the food, it was delicious. Did you cook it Momiji-kun?" Ame stifled a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed. It must be jetlag or something." She started walking up to her room, but stopped. "I just have this one question. Why aren't I staying with my Mother? I mean, it's not like I don't want to stay here, but I thought I would be with her." Hatori sighed, while Momiji squirmed in his spot. "Well, -" Momiji started, but Hatori interrupted. "After you were sent off to boarding school, she found someone else. And did you know that your father was the Sohma member? Well when he died, your mother left you in the Sohma family's custody. So she left, and you're to stay here." Ame looked back stunned.  
  
"Oh, so do you even know where she is?" Both the males shook their heads. "OK then." Ame turned to go out the doorway when she tripped and fell over. Momiji went to catch her and ran into the corner of the low table, falling over as well. He waited for the inevitable ~POOF~ but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Ame looking crossly at him. "Will you please get off me?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A.N: I hope you like the first chapter of my fanfic. Please review so I know what you think. 


	2. The truth

"Well? Fine." Ame pushed Momiji off her and stormed off, grumbling to herself. Momiji and Hatori looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"I'll have to tell Akito about this." Hatori sighed. Momiji picked himself off the ground. "I don't know how this could've happened. Maybe she is the cure for the curse. Maybe you've become immune. I don't know." After Hatori finished, Momiji voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Maybe she's cursed too." Hatori stared at Momiji. "It could happen Hari.I guess we do have to tell Akito. Couldn't we wait until we know for sure?" Hatori shook his head. "I didn't think so. But she doesn't even know about the curse, how could she be the cure? It doesn't make sense." Both of them stood in silence. "Couldn't she 'accidentally' run into someone? Just to check?" Momiji shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hari." He walked upstairs to his room.  
  
As soon as Momiji was gone, Hatori got onto the phone. "Hello, yes, could you come over tomorrow morning? I just want you to meet someone. Thankyou. Bye" Then he went off to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame walked downstairs, straight from her bed. "Good morning Ame!" Momiji called. Ame grunted. "Would you like something to eat?" She grunted again, while shaking her head. "Something to drink?" She nodded while grunting this time. She walked into the kitchen clutching something in her hand. She boiled some water, got a cup, some sugar and what was in her hand. A teabag.  
  
"Do you have any milk?" Ame asked sleepily. Momiji got some out of the fridge and gave it to her. She put it in her tea and gulped it down. "That's better. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm terrible in the mornings without my tea. I'll have to get Mrs Jameson to send some more over. This won't last." Momiji smiled at her, making her blush.  
  
"Come on, let's get some breakfast. Do you like rice?" Ame nodded enthusiastically. "Well let's go!" they went to the doorway, Ame in front. She wasn't looking properly, when all of a sudden she ran into someone. There was a ~poof~ and all of a sudden she was a lot smaller than usual.  
  
"What happened?" Ame looked down at herself. "I'm a RABBIT!! How did I become a rabbit?!" Someone picked her up. "Hey! Let me go!!" She started getting hysterical. The man who picked her up held her close until she calmed down.  
  
"Ame, meet my father. Papa, this is Ame. As you can see, she's the rabbit. I don't know how, but she's cursed too." Momiji went into Hatori's study just as he was coming out. "There you are, Ame's a rabbit too! Isn't that good!" Momiji's father put Ame down.  
  
"GOOD?! What's so good about it? If I wasn't a rabbit, I'd- " ~POOF!~ Ame turned back into herself. The males turned around quickly while she changed back into her PJ's. "OK, what's going on? Why did I turn into a rabbit? I know you know, so you are going to tell me, right?"  
  
"You're cursed." Hatori stated bluntly. Ame snorted.  
  
"Yeah right, there's no such thing as curses. It's just made up. Everyone knows that." The three males shook their heads. Hatori explained, with Momiji adding parts, about the Sohma's curse.  
  
"So, let's get this straight. I'm cursed with the spirit of the rabbit from the Jyuunisi. Right so far?" They nodded. "Well, is there more than one of each animal?" They shook their heads again. "Then how am I the rabbit and Momiji the rabbit too?"  
  
"I'd like to know that too, Hatori." Momiji's father said. "How can there be two? It doesn't make sense." Hatori rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Well Koura, I don't know. I'm going through the medical records, but I still have lots to go through. It might take weeks; months even, to find out. We'll still need to tell Akito." He paused while thinking. "Maybe, It could be in the big filing cabinet I haven't cleared out yet. I'm going to check, just bring some breakfast in to me please. Thanks." With that he went into his office.  
  
"Can I meet the other Jyunishis? If I'm allowed to." Ame looked around. "I guess I should meet this Akito person first, shouldn't I." Momiji and his father nodded and Ame went and got changed before the three of them made their way to Akito's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Gees, that was creepy. Is he always like that?" Ame sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's over, and I can meet the others. Can we have a party? I'm soo excited now!" She jumped up and down. "Oh! I forgot, with turning into a rabbit and all, I have presents for you and Hatori. I'll go get them." She rushed of to her room. "Here they are. For you," She gave Momiji his rabbits, which he greeted with ecstasy. "That's kind of ironic, you know, you being a rabbit and all. I'll give Hatori his present, and I'll take him his food while I'm at it." She rushed off, her short brown hair soaring behind her.  
  
Momiji went to the phone. "Hi Shi-chan, could all you come over tomorrow? I'm organising a party. A surprise party. Yeah, could you contact Aya and let him know? Thanks! Ja ne!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
~Knock knock~ Hatori looked up from the files to see Ame walking in with a tray of food, and a gold dragon in the centre. "I forgot that I had presents for you and Momiji, so I thought I'd give them to you now." She put down the tray. "I learnt to make this from Mrs Ayanami, but this one is the best." Hatori looked at the dragon with amazement.  
  
"How did you know I was the dragon?" He asked. Ame gasped.  
  
"What?" she asked. "You too? I thought the rabbit was a fluke, but you too? What's it like being the dragon? Are you all big and dragonny? Do you breathe fire? It would be way more fun to be a dragon than a rabbit. You could be all mystical and stuff. WOW!" Hatori stood up.  
  
"Thank you for the food, and the dragon. I must be getting back to work now." He ushered Ame out of his office and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut, he went back to his desk. On the top of a pile there was a file called 'Naka and Rana Sohma' with a picture of a rabbit next to their names. Hatori opened the file and began to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame rushed out. "Where are we going anyway?" She pulled on a sock and ate her breakfast at the same time. Momiji ate his food at a reasonable pace, trying not to laugh at the eager Ame.  
  
"We're going shopping. I thought you might like to have a look around." Ame calmed down and grabbed her wallet. "You have a bank account from when you were little, and your mother has been adding to it every month. We can get some money out while we are there." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go." They went out the door. A man came out of Hatori's study, with a girl in tow. "OK Tohru, let's get to work!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my glasses! I guess I'll just have to go up close to the things I want to see." *It's not like I need them that much anyway.* Ame and Momiji walked down the street, looking in shops and having fun.  
  
"You need glasses? You haven't used them so far." Momiji queried. "No one would've guessed. You seem fine with out them." Ame smiled.  
  
"I use them to see things faraway clearly. Like, I'd need them if I was driving, so I could see the street signs. It's not that bad." She looked at her watch. "Hey, it's nearly 3 o'clock, maybe we should go home." Momiji nodded, and they went home.  
  
When they got there, all the lights were shut off. "I wonder where Hatori is?" Ame turned the lights on.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Ame gasped while everyone went up to meet her. "Welcome home Ame." Momiji whispered in her ear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=^.^=: Another day, another chapter. Hope you like it. Thankyou for all your reviews! I'll post a new chapter soon. 


	3. The party

"Why is she meeting us?" A guy went crossly up to Momiji, and pointed at Ame "She isn't a Jyuunishi!" Momiji smiled smugly.  
  
"She's -" He broke off in pain as Ame kicked him in the shins.  
  
"- A Sohma." She finished. "Plus, I live with Momiji-kun and Hatori-kun, so I know about the curse. I was interested in it, and wanted to meet the other Jyuunishi." The guy went off in a huff. His orange hair stuck up, and there was a black cloud around him. Momiji laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about Kyou. He's always like that. Why didn't you want me to tell him what you were?" He looked puzzled at Ame. "Did Hari say anything to you? He can be intimidating at times." Ame shook her head.  
  
"I just want to wait until we find out WHY I'm cursed before we tell them. It would be a question they'd ask, and I would like to have an answer for it." She looked at the group. "There's someone missing." Momiji stared, surprised by the sudden change of subject. "If I count you and Hari, it makes 11. There's supposed to be 12, right?" Momiji shook his head.  
  
"There are actually 13. There's also the cursed spirit of the cat, which the rat tricked into not going to Kami-sama's party." He laughed at her puzzled face. "Never mind. There's actually 3 missing, but I invited someone else, who isn't a Jyuunishi. Rin and Kuremo couldn't come, and I didn't invite Rit-chan. I wanted peace and quiet." There was a crash ass Kyou was thrown across the room. " Well, at least a little peace and quiet." Ame laughed.  
  
Momiji pointed out the different animals, and what their names were. After she found out who everyone was, Ame went and enjoyed the party. Momiji looked around, but couldn't see Hatori. He went into his study, and found Hatori looking at a file.  
  
"What's that?" Momiji asked. Hatori jumped and turned to look at the young boy.  
  
"You startled me. It's the file I was looking for. It explains why Ame's cursed. It's because-" He was interrupted by Ayame.  
  
"Tori!! Come out and join the party!" He grabbed Hatori's hand, and tried to drag him out to the next room. Shigure poked his head around the doorway and joined in.  
  
"Ha-san! We're all missing you out here! My precious Tohru is worried!" They succeeded in dragging Hatori out to the party. Momiji stayed behind and looked at the file. Understanding spread across his features, and he went out to enjoy the show.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Everyone ended up sleeping over. Ame got up in the morning, with a cup of tea calling her name, when, instead of the quiet noise of two people having breakfast, there was pandemonium.  
  
Kyou was challenging Yuki to a duel, Ayame and Shigure were telling Hiro and Kisa stories of their school life, Haru was black and trying to fight Kyou, Tohru was trying to stop the argument between Kyou and Yuki, Kagura was beating up Kyou while yelling that she loved him, Ayame was trying to understand Yuki, Momiji was laughing at Kyou, Yuki was beating up Ayame, and Momiji was crying because Kyou was picking on him. While all this was going on, Hatori was trying to eat his breakfast in peace.  
  
Ame walked past the crowd, got her cup of tea, walked back into the commotion and went over to Momiji. " Momiji, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
"Kyou's picking on me!" he cried. Ame put down her mug, stooped down, and gave him a hug.  
  
"There, there." She patted him on the back, went over to Kyou. She waited for a while, realised he wasn't going to stop arguing, and slapped him on the face.  
  
All went quiet. Everyone stared at the two teenagers, as Ame picked up her mug and walked off. As she went upstairs she heard Kisa say quietly, "Did she hug Momiji-chan?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
10 minutes later, Ame walked down again. Kyou was waiting for her. "Why'd you slap me? I didn't do anything to you!" Ame walked around the fuming cat and answered quietly.  
  
"You made Momiji cry." She picked up her bag and walked to the door. "Is Tohru around? She said she'd come and help me get a uniform for school." Kyou stared and pointed dumbly to the kitchen. Ame walked around him in silence and went into the kitchen.  
  
Tohru and Ame came out of the kitchen and walked out the door. Yuki came into the hallway and shook his head. "Maybe you should go and train in the mountain some more, baka neko. You should've put up some sort of defence." He walked off while Kyou scowled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame walked into the house. "I'm home! Tohru helped me get a uniform for school. I have my other stuff, so I'm all set." There was no answer. She looked around but no one was home. She found a note on the fridge.  
  
'Ame, Hari and I went out. There are some files on Hari's desk for you to read. We should be home around 4. Could you get dinner ready? Thanks. Momiji. P.S Thanks for this morning.'  
  
Ame smiled. *I know just what to make* she thought. Humming, she went upstairs, put her uniform in her wardrobe, grabbed her Discman, and went to look at the files.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame went into Hatori's study. The file he was looking at earlier was sitting on the desk. "Let's see," She murmured. "What do we have here?" She looked at the records. 'Naka and Rana Sohma: Siamese twins. Joined at the hip. Successfully separated, although, when separated, both were cursed with the spirit of the rabbit. Unsure how this will affect future generations.'  
  
'Anoka Sohma: cursed with rabbit. Is the second rabbit to be born this year. Other rabbit is Tami Sohma. Might have something to do with Naka and Rana.'  
  
"I guess that explains it. I feel better now, I think." Ame looked at her watch. "I'd better get dinner ready. Let's hope they have what I need.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=^.^=: Thanks again for you reviews. I will have to review more now. I know how it feels to receive them. Sorry to all those authors I haven't reviewed! I've seen the error of my ways! 


	4. the school

"Ame!" Momiji yelled. "If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for the first day back!" Ame ran down the stairs. She was dressed in her new school uniform, and had her bag. Momiji smiled. "Ready already?"  
  
Ame scowled. "I've been awake from 6 o'clock. I'm nervous as hell." She walked over to the table and started on her breakfast. She kept dropping food; her hands were shaking that much. Momiji rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll look after you." Ame looked puzzled. "H-" A large bang interrupted him.  
  
"Morning all. Ready for school?" Shigure walked in and sat down next to Ame. I thought you might like some supporters to walk to school with you." Ame turned around to see Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and Haru at the door. Tohru waved. Kyou scowled at her.  
  
Ame got up and went over to him. "Listen, I'm sorry for slapping you. I wouldn't do that normally, but I was half asleep, and I hadn't had my tea. I wasn't thinking properly." Kyou grunted.  
  
"That's OK. I guess I should apologise to the shrimp for making him cry." Ame smiled and hugged him. "What!?" She let him go and laughed. Everyone else stared, apart from Momiji.  
  
"I had to do that, just to see the look on your faces. I'm cursed too. With the spirit of the rabbit." She laughed and looked at her watch. "We'd better get going." With that, the teenagers left for school, leaving Shigure all by himself at the table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"L-O-V-E M-E! YUKI!" 'Prince Yuki' chanted as the group walked past. Yuki sighed while Ame watched the performance with interest. The three girls scattered when two girls came up behind them.  
  
"Ame, these are my friends," Tohru pointed to the blonde girl. "Uo-chan," and at the brunette "and Hana-chan." Uo went up and shook Ame's hand.  
  
"Another Sohma? How many of you guys are there?" Ame shrugged.  
  
"Hundreds? I haven't been here long enough to count." Uo laughed. "Who were those three girls? And why did they run away from you two?" Yuki sighed again.  
  
"They're Yuki's fan club, 'Prince Yuki'. Their soul aim is to annoy anyone who has anything to do with him. Now they've seen you, you probably should watch out." Kyou stated quietly. Ame looked at him quizzically *I wonder what he means.*  
  
"They ran away because Hanajima is a denpa. It terrifies them. It also doesn't help that she keeps jolting them with electricity." Uo looked at the brunette. There were stars and flashes coming from Hana-chan's head. "Hanajima. Stop sending electric jolts."  
  
*This is going to be an interesting year* Ame thought to herself as they walked down the hallway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"This is the Principal's office. I'll see if I can show you around the school, seeing you don't know anyone yet." Momiji stopped in front of a door. He knocked gently and walked in quietly. He stopped and owed slightly. "Sir, this is Sohma Ame. She is new and doesn't know around here. May I show her around and introduce her to her teachers? Thankyou sir." The both bowed and walked out.  
  
Momiji bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yay! Now we can get out of class! I'll show you to the teachers, if they're not teaching, but that won't take too long. We can take our time going around the school, and then make our way back -slowly- to class." Ame nodded, and they walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"We're home" Momiji and Ame called as they walked inside. Seeing Hatori was probably still at work, they went straight upstairs. Ame went into her room and pumped up her stereo.  
  
Momiji went into his room and hummed along with his CD in his Discman. He sat down at his desk and started his homework, while Ame walked downstairs. She had changed out of her uniform, into shorts and a t-shirt. She went and got a drink out of the fridge, sat down at the table and doodled.  
  
Momiji came down from his room to see Ame still drawing at the table. She had drawn the face of a baby form of each Jyuunishi animal. She was struggling on a baby dragon. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"'Bout 20 minutes. They're not that good, I just didn't want to do any homework." Momiji shook his head.  
  
"No, how long have you been drawing in your life?" Ame shrugged.  
  
"Ever since we started getting homework? I always hated that part of school. They say keep your home life separate from your school life, but how can we do that if they give us school work to do at home?" She stopped. "Want to have a closer look?" He sat down and she handed him her drawings. All but the dragon, she went back to work on that one.  
  
Momiji looked in awe at the detail of each animal. "Do you have any other pictures?" Ame nodded and went to get them. Momiji looked at the dragon picture and saw where she didn't like it. There were lines she hadn't quite rubbed out, and redrawn again.  
  
"I'm thinking of screwing that one up and starting again." She came down and gave him some of a pile of papers. I did those a fair while ago. These," She waved her pile. "are more recent. They're from over the last few weeks." She went back to drawing, but left the dragon alone and went on to something else.  
  
"Can I have a look at those ones?" Momiji asked. Ame nodded absently, concentrating on her picture. They were mainly of animals or nature; there were even some poems, which had decorations around them. But a few of them were people. The one that caught Momiji's interest was a girl doing martial arts. He was able to see the girl's facial expressions, even the tiny bit of a necklace poking out from underneath the uniform. "Who's this?" Ame looked up from her picture.  
  
"That's me. I got one of my friends to take photos while I practiced my Tae Kwon Do. All my friends picked out the best one- it was hard; she's a good photographer- and I drew it. I really should do my homework. I'll be back soon." She went upstairs; leaving the picture she was so intent on drawing.  
  
Momiji looked to see what caught her attention so fully. He gasped when he saw it. It was a picture of him, looking down at her pictures. He could almost see the rays of light shining down on his face. It was amazing the intricacy of the picture. He left it there and went to cook dinner. *I don't understand her at times. She has obvious talent, but doesn't admit it. She's so confusing.*  
  
He was just about to put dinner on when he heard a screech coming from Ame's room. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "Ame!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=^.^=: Another chapter, gone. (My Dumbledore impression) Thankyou to everyone for your reviews and comments, they're really greatly appreciated. 


	5. the cat

Momiji stormed into Ame's room. "Ame! What's wrong?!" He looked down, and saw her sitting on her bed. Ame scowled.  
  
"Quick, shut the door!" She struggled with something in her arms. Momiji closed the door and walked over to see what it was. As soon as he shut the door, Ame let the thing go. A little grey cat ran over to the door.  
  
"What happened? I heard a shriek, I thought it was you." Ame laughed. The little cat started scratching at the door, so she picked it back up.  
  
"I walked into my room, and I saw something running towards me. I shut the door and she," she pointed to the kitten, "ran into the door and started crying. That's probably what you heard. Sorry for getting you all worried." They sat in silence for a while. Ame stood up suddenly. "Kyou probably did this! I'm going to ring him and give him a piece of my mind!" With that, she stormed downstairs and went to the phone, still holding the cat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tohru-kun. May I speak to Kyou-kun please? Thanks." Ame tapped her fingers on the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, did you put a kitten in my room? 'Cause if you did, look out, I'll go over there and- "  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyou interrupted. "I haven't been anywhere near your room, I don't even know which room is yours. What do you mean, a kitten?" Ame sighed.  
  
"A grey kitten was in my room when I went up to do my homework just a few minutes ago. I have no idea how it got in there, the windows weren't open or anything." She paused. "Hey, um, would you be able to come over and talk to it? I know you understand them, and cats like you and all that, so could you check it out?"  
  
"What? N-"  
  
"Thanks! Come over soon and you can stay for dinner! See ya soon." Ame hung up, cutting off Kyou's protests. She turned around and walked into the kitchen. Momiji looked up from his cooking.  
  
"What did he say?" he asked. "Did he admit to it? You'd better keep the kitten away from the food; we don't want cat hair in it." Ame backed away and stood in the doorway.  
  
"He said he didn't do it, so I asked him to come over. He started to say no, but I cut him off. He'll be staying for dinner, OK?" Momiji sighed and nodded. "Thanks!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Hatori walked in to the room, with Kyou following him. "Why did I find Kyou out the front of the house, about to come in?" He asked. Ame sighed,  
  
"He's come over to see how Chiisa made it into my room." The males stared. Ame held up the kitten. "Chiisa. I thought I might as well name her, seeing she's become attached to me. Plus, she's so cute! I thought I'd keep her. I'll pay for her food and all that. I'll train her and everything." She stopped when Momiji came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hari, could you come help me with dinner?" Hatori looked at Kyou and Ame sceptically, but nodded and followed him. Ame put Chiisa down and Kyou knelt down to get a closer look. Chiisa went up to him and gave him a wary sniff. Suddenly she squeaked and ran back to Ame. Both of them frowned.  
  
"Chiisa! What's up with you? Kyou-kun's the Cat! You should like him!" She put the kitten down again, nudging her in Kyou's direction. "Go! Talk! Kyou won't hurt you!" Chiisa ran around her to hide from him. Ame sighed. "Come on then, I'll take you over to him." She picked her up and put her in Kyou's arms. "Here. Chiisa, meet Kyou-kun. Kyou-kun, meet Chiisa." The cat yowled and scrambled up his arms, leaving long scratches.  
  
"OW!! YOU STUPID CAT! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" Ame stopped him from throttling her pet, and started to clean his scratches. After he calmed down, he commented on Chiisa's behaviour. "I've never met a cat that didn't like me. That's weird." He looked up at Ame. "Sorry for losing my temper." Ame shook her head.  
  
"No need to apologise. I'd go psycho if I was scratched all up my arms." They both smiled at each other. Ame bandaged up his arms. "There. Now, don't worry, your arms should be fine. Maybe I should be a doctor too. Whenever I clean and bandage something, they ALWAYS get better. I guess you'd better tell Tohru-kun that Hatori helped. Just to be sure." Kyou laughed. They both got up and went into the kitchen to help get ready for dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Why did you get me to come in here? You don't need any help." Hatori was confused. Momiji almost forced him into the kitchen, under the pretence of needing help, and he didn't understand why. Momiji sighed.  
  
"Don't you get it? Ame and Kyou need some privacy. They don't need you questioning their intentions. Ame invited Kyou over to see why there was a cat here. That's all. Besides," A grin sneaked across his face, "it might turn into something." Realisation spread across Hatori's face.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Ame and Kyou walked in.  
  
"Not if you can help what?" Hatori spun around.  
  
"Oh, um, Momiji said that dinner might burn, so I said 'not if I can help it'." He started stirring a pot on the stovetop. The teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"How's Chiisa? Momiji asked. Kyou scowled as Ame sighed. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just. Chiisa doesn't like Kyou. She kept hiding from him, and I kind of put her on him and she scratched all up his arms." Momiji laughed and pointed at Kyou, resulting in Kyou hitting him. Momiji started crying, making Kyou hit him again. This went on for a while, until Ame stepped in. "Stop it you two! Gees, you think you could get along a little." She comforted Momiji and gave Kyou a disapproving look. Kyou blushed and looked away.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Momiji announced after he recovered from his bullying. The four of them set up dinner and ate it appreciatively.  
  
After dinner Kyou went to leave. "You can't walk home this late at night. Why don't you stay here, and Honda-san and Yuki can bring your stuff tomorrow before school." Surprisingly, it was Hatori was the one who called from the table. Kyou turned around and stared at him.  
  
"You'd have to ring Shigure and tell him. Actually, it would probably be better if I ring, and talk to Honda-san so we're sure she knows. We shouldn't trust Shigure with important information." He continued. Ame sniggered, but turned it into a cough as Hatori looked at her. Kyou looked sceptical, but nodded. Ame smiled and clapped her hands.  
  
"I'll show you to your room!" She exclaimed, and dragged him upstairs. Momiji looked at Hatori and shook his head as soon as they'd gone.  
  
"I thought you were going to prevent anything from happening? You old phoney, you're really an old matchmaker at heart." Hatori frowned and cleaned up the table.  
  
"I am not. You're making me out to sound like Shigure." He handed the plates to Momiji. "I should ring up Shigure now. Take those dishes into the kitchen; I'll wash them later." Momiji laughed and walked into the next room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=^.^=: Thankyou all for supporting me so far. Sorry I don't personally thank you all, but I write this on a different computer, so I can never remember who's reviewed.  
  
I'm not sure if this will be a Kyou X OC fic or any others. I just make it up as I go, so even I don't know how it will end up.  
  
Also, I don't mind if I get flames, but If you don't like it, plz tell me why so I can fix it up. 


	6. the cow

"Chiisa! Where are you?" Kyou was woken up when the door opened and Ame called out. "Chiisa?"  
  
"She's not in here, get out!" He snarled, but Ame kept calling out softly. "Get out! We have school tomorrow, she's probably in your room!" Ame turned around once more, sighed and walked out into the hallway. Kyou got up *I might as well get a drink now I'm awake.* He thought. He walked out of the room to see Ame standing in the middle of the hall. "Oy! What are you doing?" He went around her and saw tears running down her face. "Come on, don't worry, Chiisa's probably fine."  
  
"Chiisa?" Ame walked forward, not taking any notice of the stairs. She was nearly at the steps when Kyou realised why she was like that. *She's sleepwalking!* He grabbed her arm just before she fell down the stairs. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was a faraway look in them. "Chiisa? Why are you stopping me from getting her?" She started to struggle. "Let go! I have to get Chiisa!"  
  
"Shhh!" Kyou whispered. "You'll wake the others!" He picked her up. *I'm glad I can do this. Anyone else and I'd be a cat by now.* She snuggled up to him and stopped thrashing. He shook his head and walked into her room and went to put her back into her bed.  
  
"Don't go!" she uttered, grabbing Kyou around the neck. He sighed and got comfortable sitting up against the wall of her room, and wrapped them both up in her blanket. Just before he fell asleep a thought crossed his mind. *I just hope she doesn't wake up before me.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kyou woke up to the sun streaming on his face. He looked down to see Ame was still asleep in his arms. He gently stood up and put her back in her bed. She nestled into the blanket and he walked out of her room. Walking down the stairs he ran into Yuki.  
  
"Watch where you're going, baka neko." snarled Yuki. Kyou scowled. He was too tired to put up with the stupid nezumi.  
  
"I could say the same to you." Yuki scowled back and Kyou grinned. "I'll beat you this time nezumi. It may be early, but I'll still kick your arse!" Yuki smiled.  
  
"You're on." They started fighting in the hallway until Kyou was thrown into the door of Ame's room. Ame woke and sat up quickly.  
  
"What are you doing in my room!?" She yelled. She noticed Yuki. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't notice you. Now I understand. GET OUT!!" Kyou ran out of her room, just missed by a pillow. Ame got up and walked downstairs carrying her kitten.  
  
"Ohayo Ame-kun!" Tohru called as Ame walked into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Ame shook her head and moved over to the kettle. She looked around, getting frustrated when she couldn't find what she was looking for.  
  
"Where are my teabags?" She asked. Tohru blushed and pulled a box from out of a cupboard. Ame thanked her and handed Chiisa to Tohru. "Can you hold Chiisa for a sec? I need both my hands." Tohru nodded and took Chiisa. Ame made her tea and took the cat back. "Thanks." There was a crash from the next room. "Is it always this loud when those two are together?" The two girls walked into the dining room.  
  
"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while." They walked over to the two boys. "Kyou-kun, are you alright? Your arms are all bandaged up!" Kyou huffed.  
  
"Don't worry." He answered gruffly. "I'm fine, it was nothing." Ame snorted and let Chiisa go. She ran over to where Kyou was, who jumped out of the way. Chiisa kept going and went to check out Yuki. He bent down for her to sniff him, but she yowled and scratched his hand. Ame knelt down and picked her back up.  
  
"Hmm, she doesn't like him either. That's weird." She looked up to see Tohru and Yuki looking at her oddly. "Oh, never mind. I'm going to get ready for school, I'll wake up Momiji while I'm there." With that, Ame walked off in a daze.  
  
Kyou turned to Tohru. "Do you have my uniform?" She handed it to him. "Thanks." He walked off. Tohru looked at him walking upstairs and commented quietly.  
  
"There's something on his mind." Yuki looked at her sceptically. "I wonder what it is. I wish he'd tell me things like that." She shrugged and turned to Yuki. "Oh well. Yuki-kun! You're hurt! Let me clean it, or it might get worse!" He sighed and let her clean it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame couldn't concentrate in class. "Sohma Ame! Pay attention!" She jerked out of her daydream when she heard the voice of her teacher, Mrs Saito. "You haven't heard one word I've said. You need to know this!" Ame nodded and mumbled an apology. As soon as Mrs Saito turned around, there was a letter slipped onto her desk.  
  
'Hey, What's up, you've been off in the clouds all day. You'd better get over what it is, or you'll be in more trouble. Haru'  
  
Ame smiled and wrote back. 'Don't worry. Hey, could you come over after school this afternoon? I want to see something.' She passed the note to the desk beside her. A few seconds later it came back to her. 'sure' was scribbled on the paper. Ame smiled again, and found it easier to concentrate. She was still worrying about Chiisa, but it was pushed to the back of her mind, it could be worried about after school. She started writing her work down quickly, hurrying to catch up to Mrs Saito.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So why did you want to see?" Haru was tapping his foot impatiently. Kyou went with Haru and Ame, so Haru was getting testy. Ame frowned at him.  
  
"Hang on, you'll see soon. By the way, don't get into a fight you two. It's not my house, I'll get in trouble if you destroy it." She walked upstairs while the boys glared at each other. As she went to go into her room, Momiji poked his head out of his doorway.  
  
"Are Kyou and Haru here?" he asked. Ame nodded and went into her room as he laughed loudly. "You'd better get back, who knows what will happen while you're not there to watch them." Ame walked out with Chiisa in her arms. "Are you going to try her out on Haru now?" A frown spread over Ame's face.  
  
"Be quiet. I just wonder why she likes me but not The Cat. It doesn't make sense. If I have to try her out on every Jyuunishi, then I will." She huffed and walked downstairs. Momiji shook his head and went back into his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"OW! This is what you wanted me for!? A psycho cat!" Black Haru aimed a kick at Chiisa, but Ame got in the way. It was too late for him to stop, so he ended up kicking Ame.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Ame walked over to Chiisa, picked her up, and pointed to Haru. "You are an inconsiderate prick! If I never talk to you it will be too soon." She turned to Kyou, "You can beat him into a pulp for all I care. I don't care about anyone anymore." She stormed off, leaving the two boys to stand there. Ame's outburst brought Haru out of black mode, so he was even more dazed than usual.  
  
After a few minutes Momiji walked down solemnly. "What did you do? She wants you to have this" He handed a picture of a whole roast cow with a sign saying 'Haru' around its neck. "I think she's mad at you." Momiji added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	7. The flu

"Hari, I don't feel too good. Can I not go to school today?" Hatori looked at Ame. She was pale and looked like she used up all her energy coming downstairs. He nodded as Momiji walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Ame, you don't look well." Hatori glowered at him.  
  
"Thankyou for stating the blatantly obvious. Ame isn't going to school so you will need to get the work she misses. Can you also ring Shigure to come and look after her? I'm going to busy today. I'll check you later," He commented to Ame. "but you'll need someone to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Ok, I'm going back to bed." Hatori stopped her and took her temperature.  
  
"You have a bit of a temperature, take it easy today." Ame smiled tiredly at him.  
  
"I'll probably sleep most of the day, don't worry." With that, she walked back upstairs. Momiji watched her worriedly, and only went to ring Shigure when he heard her door shut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ame's sick, so she stayed at home today." Momiji explained. The Sohmas who went to school with Ame looked worried. They had noticed that she wasn't at school, and, knowing Akito as they do, they cornered Momiji to explain. "Why don't you come and visit her on the way home? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you all."  
  
"Even me?" Haru asked. "I mean, she seemed pretty angry before, I don't want to set her off again." Momiji laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I think it's Black Haru she's cranky at. She hasn't known you for as long as we have, so she's probably still getting used to that." They all agreed to visit Ame, and went off to class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Shigure opened Ame's door. "Hello! Are you feeling all right? Is there anything I can get you? A cup of tea? Some breakfast?" Ame sat up and glowered at the man.  
  
"Some peace and quiet? Some sleep? I just have the flu. I'm not dying here. I'll be down later, now go away!" She curled back under her bedclothes, and left Shigure standing there. She poked her head back out. "Why are you still here? Listen, I've had the flu before. I'm fine." With that, Shigure shrugged and walked out. *Finally* she thought as she went back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
As Shigure went downstairs, the phone in the hallway rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Sensei!" A waterlogged voice called through the phone. A mischievous look spread over Shigure's face.  
  
"Mit-chan! What's wrong? Is it about my manuscript? I'm sorry, I finished it last night, but it fell in the fire I made to burn all the leaves I'd raked up." A wail came out of the phone so loud that he had to move it away from his ear.  
  
"Sensei! How could you! What are you going to do? I'm coming over to make sure you rewrite it now!" with that, Mit-chan hung up. Shigure shook his head with a smile on his face. *Let's see what fun I can have.* He thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. *Ugh, I feel horrible. I probably look as bad.* She got herself a drink, and walked into the lounge room to talk to Shigure. "Hello? Shigure?" No one answered. "Hmmm, I wonder where he went?" Shigure ran around the corner with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"She's here!" He jumped up and down gleefully. He pulled a manuscript out of his kimono, and waved it about looking around the room. "Where can I hide this? She can't find it or my fun'll be ruined." He noticed Ame sitting at the table staring bemusedly at him. "Hi! Glad to see you up. Now, you can't tell anyone where I hid this, ok?" She nodded. "Good! Now my editor will be in very shortly, so I have to go hide this. Bye!"  
  
"Sensei!" Shigure ran off, and as soon as he was gone, a lady sped through the doorway. "Sensei! Hey, who are you?" Ame stood up and bowed slightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Ame Sohma, Shi-kun's cousin. Are you his editor?" She asked. She was still in her pyjamas, but there was an air of authority around the teenage girl. Mit-chan bowed back.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mitsuko Tanaya, but Sensei calls me Mit-chan." She looked around cautiously. "Have you seen him around?" Ame smiled and pointed where Shigure ran. Mit-chan ran in that direction, tears running down her face yelling. "Sensei! Come back here!"  
  
*I like her.* Ame thought as she walked back upstairs. She sat on the edge of her balcony, with her legs swinging over the edge. The sun's rays warmed her, and Chiisa was asleep, basking in the warmth. Ame lent over and tickled the cat's tummy, but nothing happened. The cat was fast asleep, nothing would wake her. Ame lay back with her hands behind her head, and before she knew it, she was asleep too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hi Hari! Is Ame in her room?" Momiji bounced into the room with Kyou, Tohru, Yuki and Haru following him. Hatori looked up from the letter he was reading.  
  
"I don't know, I just got home. I haven't dared go anywhere with Shigure and his editor running about." He held out a parcel, which Momiji took from him. "Go up and check. If she is there, you can give her this. It came for her in the mail today." Momiji nodded and bounced upstairs, the others following.  
  
"Ame! Are you in here?" Momiji looked around the door cautiously, he'd dealt with a tired Ame before. Seeing that she wasn't going to throw her pillows at him, he walked in confidently. They went over to the pile of covers on the bed, but she wasn't there. Getting a little worried, they looked around in the surrounding rooms but still couldn't find her.  
  
"You don't think she's out do you?" Tohru asked nervously. "Because she shouldn't be if she's sick. That might make her flu worse, and she might get really sick!" They all went downstairs to talk to Hatori about this. All except Kyou, who stayed in Ame's room. He had a feeling that she was close by, and he didn't want to stop looking just yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- =^.^=: Sorry about not posting for ages. I've had lots of schoolwork to do, but it's the holidays now, so I should be posting more. 


	8. the argument

"Kyou?" Kyou spun around when he heard his name. Ame walked straight towards him. *She's sleepwalking again!* He thought. He held onto her shoulders and kept her at arm's length.  
  
"I know I shouldn't wake sleepwalkers, but I have to. Wake up!" He shook her gently.  
  
"Kyou."  
  
"Come on, snap out of it!" He shook her harder  
  
"Kyou!" Ame kissed him. Fire rushed through him and he kissed her back. They broke apart, breathing heavily. She looked at Kyou, went bright red, and walked downstairs quickly, leaving Kyou to walk down by himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"You guys missed me! I was on the balcony, Kyou found me there." Kyou blushed in the background. Momiji handed her the parcel he was holding.  
  
"Why didn't you come inside when you heard us? Oh, that came for you in the mail." Ame sat down at the table and opened the parcel.  
  
"I was asleep. Ooh! It's presents from my friends! And letters!" She pulled out a bundle of letters and some packets of lollies. "Hey! They sent me some Jaffas, great!" She looked up at the others. "Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here?" They shuffled around.  
  
"Well, we were worried about you, and decided to visit and see if you were alright." Yuki explained. Ame smiled. She stood up and gave each of the teenagers a hug. Kyou blushed again as he was hugged by her, but no one noticed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
At school the next day, Ame went up to Kyou. "Hey, could you wait for me this afternoon? Shi-kun said he'd help me with something, and I don't know the way to your house." Kyou grunted and nodded in reply. "Thanks!" She walked off to her friends, Kyou watching her walk away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Where's Ame?" Hatori asked that afternoon. "I haven't seen her, or heard her stereo blaring all afternoon." Momiji frowned.  
  
"I don't know. I thought she would be home by now. She said she was going to Shi-chan's, but that she'd ring if she was late." Hatori walked over to the phone and rang Shigure.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shigure, is Ame over there?" "No, I was looking forward to her visit. Isn't she with you? Ha-san?" Hatori hung up and turned to Momiji.  
  
"Momiji, go find Haru and look for Ame. I'll drive around. She can't be too far. I hope." Momiji rushed out and Hatori strode out to his car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ame! I wonder where she could be. We've looked everywhere." Momiji and Haru walked along the streets, calling out.  
  
"I don't know, but it's getting dark." A hand shot out of the bush the two boys were walking past, and grabbed Haru's leg. "Hey! Who's there?" He went to look in the bush, but a voice came from it.  
  
"Don't! It's me. Ame. Can I borrow your coat?" She asked him. He took it off and passed it to her, while she expressed her thanks. "Hey Momiji, could you go around the corner and get my clothes? Thanks." Momiji ran off around the corner, and rushed back with a bundle in his arms.  
  
"They're wet, and muddy." Ame took them anyway. She stood up, still holding the clothes, but looking comfortable. She looked around. "What happened?" Momiji asked.  
  
A look of intense hatred swept over her face. "I was trying to get to Shi- kun's house, but I got lost seeing someone didn't wait for me. I was grabbed from behind, and in the ~poof~ I ran away, and hid under the bush." She looked around again. "Is Hatori-kun around? I need to see someone. Now." Momiji shook his head.  
  
"He's out looking for you." At that exact moment, Hatori pulled up. Ame stormed over and got in the car.  
  
"Quick, go to Shigure's house." Hatori stared at her while Momiji and Haru got in the car. "Drive to his house or -" She started talking in English. Momiji and Haru couldn't understand it, but after she finished, Hatori drove very quickly to Shigure's house. As soon as the car stopped, Ame got out and stormed into the house.  
  
"You!" She went into the lounge room and pointed at Kyou "How could you?! I trusted you! You bastard!" She almost screamed at him. Kyou scrunched up his face, waiting to get pummelled, but it didn't happen. He looked up to see Ame fuming at him, Momiji, Haru and Hatori in the background. "What do you have to say for yourself!?"  
  
"Me?! What about you? Wearing only- is that Haru's coat?" He looked closer at what she was wearing.  
  
"Well, I had to wear something, my clothes are all wet! Now, that wouldn't have happened if you waited for me after school like you said you would!" Kyou stood up, his face red. This argument had turned into a screaming match.  
  
"Why didn't you go home with someone else?! Like Tohru?"  
  
"She had to work!"  
  
"That damn Yuki?"  
  
"He had a student conference! That why I asked you! But you obviously had much more important things to do than help me! I just got lost and transformed, plus I probably got hypothermia from sitting in a bush until Momiji and Haru came, but that's ok, as long as you weren't troubled!" Ame stopped to catch her breath. Shigure poked his head around the corner.  
  
"I thought I heard Ame. Hey- is that Haru's coat?" He bounced over to her and put his arm around her. "What happened?" He asked, looking down ever-so- slightly. She scowled at him, shrugging off his arm.  
  
"Get away from me. Go stand with the others, I'll be with you in a moment." He looked hurt and started walking off. "By the way," she added. "Don't ever ogle me again. Ever." She turned back to Kyou. "Listen, if this is about that kiss," She stopped, realising what she said, and in front of whom she said it. "I'm going to borrow some of Tohru's clothes. Can we finish this on the roof?"  
  
Kyou nodded and they both went upstairs, leaving the four others standing bewildered at the doorway. Momiji was the first to speak. "Did she say kiss.?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- =^.^=: How was that? I hope you like it, because I love writing this story. 


	9. the visit

Ame climbed up onto the roof. "I think these are Tohru's only pair of trousers in her drawers." She lay near Kyou. They stayed there in silence until she couldn't stand it any longer. "Listen, just because I kissed you doesn't mean you can ignore me. If you didn't like me then just say so!" He turned to look at her.  
  
"I didn't like it? You're the one who ran away from me!" He waited for another argument but it didn't come. He looked over at Ame, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"I was embarrassed." She confessed. "I don't normally just go up and kiss someone. I didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself." A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at the sky determinedly. Their hands glided over the distance between them and joined, fingers entwining. They didn't speak, looking at the sky until jerked out of their trance by Torhu's voice calling.  
  
"Ame-kun, Kyou-kun, dinner's ready!" They both sat up and looked at each other, the same thought going through their heads.  
  
*When did Tohru get home?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"We thought you two must have killed each other, you were up there for so long, and there wasn't any noise." Shigure joked over dinner. "Hey, are those Tohru's clothes?" He shook his head. "First it was Haru's coat, now it's Tohru's clothes, where-" Ame interrupted his babbling.  
  
"Um, yeah listen Tohru, I'm sorry for not asking, but my clothes were all wet and dirty, and Haru's coat wasn't that warm by itself."  
  
"That's ok, I understand. I have an idea. Seeing it's getting late and there's no school tomorrow, why don't you guys stay the night?" Tohru smiled over the table at the visitors. Hatori shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Honda-san, but I have to get home and do some paperwork. I had to stop because I went out looking for someone." Ame blushed.  
  
"Yeah sorry Tohru, Haru and I have stuff we need to do too." Haru looked up at Momiji in surprise.  
  
"We do?" He asked. Momiji nodded and explained that he was to help Haru with work he didn't understand. Haru accepted this and went back to eating. Tohru turned expectantly to Ame, who looked up sadly.  
  
"Sorry Tohru, but I lost my change of clothes with my school bag, that Momiji." She looked at Momiji who had pulled her bag from behind him. "Why you little. Why didn't you give it to me in the first place!?" He smirked, while she tried not to strangle him.  
  
"I didn't want to remind you about the homework you have, seeing you don't work in class." Everyone laughed at the blush on Ame's face. "It's wet, but if you put the clothes in the dryer they should be ok." Tohru took them and went to the laundry.  
  
"Well, I had to talk to Shi-kun anyway." Hatori, Momiji and Haru got ready to leave. Ame yawned and stretched at the table. "I'll probably have a bath and then go to bed. I'm exhausted." She got up and made her way to the bathroom, giving the three leaving a hug on the way. Tohru came up to her with a bundle of clothes in her arms.  
  
"Here, you can borrow a pair of pyjamas for tonight." Ame took them.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this." Tohru shook her head.  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just have a nice bath and have a good night's sleep. You'll be fine in the morning." Ame smiled gratefully and headed into the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kyou opened the door of the fridge. *I'm almost out of milk. I'll get some more in the morning.* He turned around and saw what a pile of clothes in the corner. *Why did Tohru leave those clothes there?* He thought, walking over to pick them up. As he got halfway across the room, the pile moved. Startled, Kyou looked closer and saw it was a person huddled in the corner.  
  
"I'm scared Mama. It's so big, I'll get lost." The person murmured. Kyou inched closer, and realised it was Ame. "Why do I have to go, can't I stay here?" Her voice was childish, as if she was five. Kyou went to pick her up, but she struggled against him. "I'll be good! Please don't send me away, I promise, I'll be good!" He picked her up with difficulty, her arms and legs thrashed, she sobbed quietly. He kissed her head softly as she whispered, "Don't leave me Mama, I'll be good."  
  
"Shh. It's ok," Kyou rocked her as if she was a baby. He walked upstairs, grabbed her blanket and settled down against the wall. "go to sleep. It's alright." She settled down, and they both fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kyou woke up to someone singing. He got up from where he was, thinking it was Tohru. He rubbed his eyes, and realised where he was, and that Ame wasn't there. He went onto the veranda and looked down. Ame was hanging out the washing, singing in English. He smiled and went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayoo gozimasu Kyou-kun! Did you sleep well?" He rubbed his stiff neck from sleeping upright. Tohru was setting up for breakfast.  
  
"Ohayoo, yeah I slept fine." Ame walked in. She noticed Kyou and froze for a fraction of a second. She went into the kitchen and brought out breakfast. Yuki, Shigure, Tohru and Kyou sat down at the table as she served everyone.  
  
"What's this?" Yuki asked as Ame dug in. Everyone was looking at their breakfast sceptically.  
  
"Mmph." She swallowed. "Sorry, It's pancakes. Don't tell me you've never had pancakes before." She snorted, and then was serious. "Ok, what you do is, take your knife and fork," she held hers aloft. " and you cut your pancake, like so." she demonstrated all this carefully, "and you eat it. Mmph. Yum." Everone was still looking at their pancakes. She sighed. "Fine, I'll cut them up for you, ok? There, now try it, it's yummy!" They tried them slowly.  
  
"This is delicious. Food to rival sweet Tohru-kun's!" Ame blushed as Shigure praised her pancakes.  
  
"They're just pancakes. Hey Shi-kun, can I talk to you later today? I need to speak to Kyou right now, but I'll talk as soon as I can, ok?" He nodded, stealing the rest of her pancakes. She stood up and walked out of the room, Kyou following.  
  
"What did you-" He was silenced by Ame's hand over his mouth. She put a finger to her lips and led him outside and onto the roof.  
  
"That'll leave Shi-kun guessing. Anyway, why were you in me room? More to the point, why were you holding me?" Kyou sighed.  
  
"Now don't freak, but you sleepwalked last night."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I said don't-"  
  
"I thought I had it under control!" He stared at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	10. the friend

"I thought I had it under control!" Kyou stared at Ame.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" I used to sleepwalk at- when I was younger." She sighed, trying not to think about it. "I wonder why I started again. I haven't sleepwalked in years." Kyou cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually, um, the last time I was at your house, you sleepwalked then too." She turned to him.  
  
"Was I saying anything?" He shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, yeah. The first time you were looking for Chiisa." He paused, as if gathering courage. "And the second time. the second time you didn't want to go." She stared at him, not understanding. "You were saying you didn't want to go. You'd be good, but you didn't want to be sent away."  
  
"Oh. When I first went there, I would walk to the front door and yell. No one spoke Japanese, so I have no idea what I yelled." She stared at the sky, stubbornly refusing to look around. "Everyone avoided me for ages, until I stopped. I think I gave up trying to go home."  
  
She went to the edge of the roof and swung her legs over. "What are you doing?!" Kyou yelled, grabbing her and pulling her back. She pulled out of his grip.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, we're above the veranda on my room. I'm going to talk to Shi-kun and thought this way'd be quicker." She frowned at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What are you going to talk to him about?"  
  
"None of your business." She snapped. Her face softened. "Sorry, don't worry about it, it's just something I organised to see him about. Listen, can you not tell anyone about the sleepwalking thing?" He nodded "Thanks." She leapt down onto the veranda and went into the house, leaving Kyou to look at the sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hey Shigure-kun!" Ame walked into his office. He stopped typing on the computer on his desk, and looked up. "You actually work? I thought you just played computer games." He smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"I do. After writing my literature, of course." He motioned for her to sit down. "Now, why did you want to talk to me Ame-chan?" She shifted around slightly.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew where my Mum was?" She said nervously. He smiled broadly and asked the question she knew was coming.  
  
"Why not ask Ha-san? He'd have more of an idea where she is than me." She shook her head forcefully. "He told me when I first came here that she lived with someone else and they didn't know where she was. I thought you might be able to help me, because I have no idea, and I heard you kept in touch for a while." He sadly smiled at her. "Could you?" She asked hopefully. "Please?" He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Sorry, but if Ha-san doesn't know, then I'm no help. I stopped writing when she moved a second time." Ame stormed out calling out behind her that she was going for a walk. He watched her go and went back to his work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Stupid.annoying.why." Ame grumbled. "Argh!" She kicked a tree in frustration. A few seconds later she rubbed her now throbbing toes. "Ow." She slid to the base of the tree. She leant against the trunk with her head in her hands. Feeling a tickle on them, Ame opened her fingers and looked to see who (or what) it was.  
  
'Hello. My name is Kitahara, are you alright?' A wild rabbit looked up at Ame, and she swore it looked concerned.  
  
"Um, hi? I'm Ame. I guess I'm ok." Ame replied cautiously. Kitahara hopped up and sat on her lap. "Do you live around here Kitahara-san?" The rabbit started cleaning his paws.  
  
'Yeah, my whole family live around these parts. Just call me Kita, everyone does. I don't normally come this close to the house, there's always a lot of noise and a big risk of being landed on by the redhead that smells of cat.' Ame laughed at Kita's description of Kyou being beaten by Yuki.  
  
"Do you have a big family?" Ame asked. Kita looked up from his cleaning and nodded.  
  
'Yeah, it's huge! D'you want to meet them?' She nodded eagerly. Kita jumped up and hopped off. 'Follow me!' he called to Ame. She stood up and walked along, following glimpses of Kita's tail as he kept ahead of her. After a while, they came to a clearing. 'They'll be here soon. You'd better sit down, you're too tall.' Ame laughed.  
  
"That's a new one!" She commented while sitting down. "I'm always told I'm too short." As soon as she sat, a rabbit hopped out of the bushes.  
  
'Kitahara, where have you been?' Kita's ears drooped as he mumbled apologies and explanations. While Ame was watching Kita's mother scold him, a tiny rabbit peeked out from behind a nearby bush. Ame lay down on her stomach to be at the same height.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ame." The rabbit hopped over and started snuffling over Ame's face.  
  
'I'm Natsuko. You smell like us!' She exclaimed. Natsuko had a smiling face, and Ame liked her straight away. 'Kita-chan, is this a new friend of yours? I like her!' She interrupted Kita's lecture, and his mother hopped over.  
  
'Another friend! She doesn't look like a rabbit, - I know she smells like one Nat-chan, I heard you! - but at least she seems friendly. You can all come out now!' All of a sudden, rabbits came out of every bush there was around the clearing. Kita introduced them all, but only a few got through the blur of names. '-This is Noka-chan, he's a little mischief maker- Natsuko you know, she's always happy- Kameyama's the oldest (and the biggest)- Hiromi-chan is the youngest, but Nat-chan isn't much older. She's always running around and bumping into things-' Rabbits climbed all over Ame. She was having a great time, when someone came crashing through the trees. All the rabbits ran away, leaving Ame all alone.  
  
"Wait, come back!" She turned to see who it was. "What the hell do you want!?" Yuki stopped abruptly. He had heard her laughing just a second ago, he was surprised by the change in her mood. "Well!? Are you going to tell me, or just stand there and ruin my life some more!?" She knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but she yelled at him just the same.  
  
"Honda-san asked me to find you. Lunch will be ready soon." Living with Kyou had accustomed him with people yelling at him, but this was different. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You scared off my friends. You're the rat, can't you move quieter!?" There was movement out of the corner of her eye. Natsuko came out of a bush and went over to Yuki. "Nat-chan, what are you doing?" Yuki was as surprised as Ame with the rabbit going up to him.  
  
'Can you tell him to sit down, all I can smell is his shoes, and personally, they stink.' Ame smiled and passed on the request, leaving out the part about the shoes. He knelt down so she could smell his face. She sneezed and turned to Ame. 'He smells like a mouse, like you smell like us. Mice make mistakes, just like we do at times. Come back and visit soon please, but go with him, he seems ok.' Ame nodded and stood up.  
  
"Ok, what's for lunch?" She asked him. He stared at her, wondering what changed her mood again. "Well, I need to now if it's something like leeks, so I can tease Kyou about it." He smiled and the walked back to the house, watched by eyes in the surrounding bushes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	11. the parcel

It was three months until Ame had a chance to visit Kita and family again. She started doing worse in school, so she was grounded until her grades picked up. She tried to sneak out, but it made her punishment more severe. After that she wasn't even allowed out to go shopping for food. Finally, her schoolwork was acceptable, and she was allowed out. Unfortunately, she turned into a bit of a recluse. What started out with giving Hatori the silent treatment ended up with her hardly speaking anymore.  
  
"Isn't it a lovely day!?" Momiji exclaimed. He had suggested that they all go on a picnic, and seeing the others thought it was a good idea, Ame reluctantly came along. She did suggest one thing: where to have it. "How did you find such a lovely place?" Momiji asked, but Ame wasn't listening.  
  
"Mmm." She was lying on her back, looking at the sky through the leaves. Kita's clearing was perfect for a picnic. "We have to make sure it stays like that after we leave." She stated, looking at Momiji, who was about to pick a flower. Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori came into the clearing, giving him the chance to pick it anyway.  
  
"Ame-kun, this is perfect!" Tohru declared while setting out the bento boxes. Everyone settled down and enjoyed their lunch. The picnic had been a quiet, enjoyable one. Hatori had spoken to Yuki and Kyou, and they declared a temporary truce. There had been one time where a fight almost happened, but Ame calmed Kyou down. She placed her hand on his knee, getting his attention, and shook her head slightly, her eyes closed. Her now quiet voice was clear through the noise.  
  
"Don't. You're hurting my ears." No one had realised that with her being by herself, she wasn't used to the noise Kyou made. He stopped after that. Ayame was surprisingly well mannered, seeing his little brother was sitting across from him. Hatori had talked to him as well, telling him to behave. Everyone was glad of that.  
  
Afterwards, they all relaxed, lying down in the peaceful clearing. Ame was lying peacefully unaware of the rest of the world, when a voice piped up. 'I said come back soon. Is this what you call soon!?' She sat up quickly, not noticing that Momij did the same.  
  
"Nat-chan!" She called, a smile spread across her face as the little rabbit hopped out of the bush. "Wow! You've grown! Are you still the littlest? How are the others? Where's Kita-chan? Is Noka still making trouble?" Questions poured out of her mouth, giving Natsuko no chance to answer. Momiji spoke quietly.  
  
"You don't have to speak so quickly Ame." She turned around to see him properly. The others were staring at her, as if she's grown another head. Hatori was the only one who didn't look at her as if she was crazy. Momiji sighed and spoke to them. "Haven't you heard others speaking to their animals? Yuki, you speak in squeaks, like a mouse, and Ayame, you hiss. You make the noise your animal makes. I would've thought you guys knew." They shook their heads slowly. Ame looked at Momiji, puzzled.  
  
"What sound was I making? I've never heard a rabbit before." Momiji shook his head, explaining that he'd never heard it either. She turned to the rest of the group. They tried to describe it, but failed. Ame shrugged, "Oh well," and turned back to Natsuko. "Well, how is everyone?" Natsuko turned around to face the bush.  
  
'Ask them yourself. They were going to come earlier, but got scared by the noisy one.' Momiji snickered, and Ame turned to glare at him.  
  
"If you're going to listen in, either join the conversation, or laugh quietly." He scuttled over, letting Natsuko sniff his face. The other rabbits came out of the bushes, making Ame smile even more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ame, this parcel came for you! It looks important, it says. 'Fragile' on it." Ame came downstairs and took the parcel from Momiji. Her face closed up as she opened the packaging to reveal the thing inside. She looked at the object for a while, and went upstairs, quietly thanking Momiji on the way. *I wonder what it is.* He thought.  
  
In her room, Ame looked at the object again. She opened the case and took out her violin. Sitting on her bed, memories going through her head, she rested the violin on her lap, looking at it, but not seeing it. She sat there, not moving, until Momiji came and poked his head around the door.  
  
"Ame, dinner's ready, but if you don't want any, then I'll save some for you to have later." Ame looked up and stared at him, as if trying to place his face. She nodded slowly, a sad smile playing across her lips. He backed out of the room, and Ame picked up the violin. She put it on her shoulder and began to play.  
  
Downstairs, Momiji and Hatori looked up at the ceiling. "Is that Ame?" Hatori asked. Momiji shrugged. "I guess it must be," Hatori commented, "there's no one else here. She's good isn't she?" Momiji agreed, and they went back to dinner, a mournful song wafting down while they ate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next morning, Ame stumbled downstairs, half asleep. She decided to make breakfast for them all. She also couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares, so she gave up trying and got up. She went into the kitchen to find Tohru there.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Ame-kun! You're an early riser like Kyou-kun! Did you sleep well?" Ame stared at Tohru for a second before answering.  
  
"Uh-uh. Why are you here? Don't you live somewhere else?" Tohru blushed, but giggled at the same time.  
  
"Shigure-san thought it would be a good idea to come and make breakfast, then walk to school together! You're funny when you're tired Ame-kun, of course I live somewhere else!" Ame rubbed her eyes and realised what Tohru was saying.  
  
"So that means Yuki and Kyou are here too, right?" Tohru nodded and Ame went into the dining room. *Shigure always seems to know when I need them. that's kind of freaky in a way.* not looking where she was going, she ran into someone. She started to back away, apologising quickly, when the person's arms reached around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Ohayoo." Kyou whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. She breathed in his smell with a smile across her face. After a while, she pulled away from him, but with great difficulty.  
  
"I have to get ready for school. I'll be down soon." She walked upstairs, and called down to him from the top. "Don't yell at Yuki too loudly. The other two are still asleep."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- =^.^=: Sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I had major writer's block, and I only just finished this chapter. 


	12. The nightmare

"Sohma Ame-san!" The teacher yelled across the room. "Help Motosuwa Rebi- san to the infirmary and come straight back." Ame bowed to him before going over to the sick girl.  
  
"Are you OK to walk? Do you need some help Motosuwa-kun?" The girl shook her head, but held onto Ame's shoulder. As they turned the corner and saw the infirmary door, Rebi bolted towards it and rushed in quickly.  
  
As soon as the nurse saw to Rebi, Ame made her way back too class. As she walked along, arms wrapped around her from behind. Without thinking, her self-defence lessons rose to the surface. Before she knew it, she was very close to breaking Kyou's arm. "Oh, sorry!" she let go of his arm quickly. "It was a reflex action." She looked up, worried, as Kyou frowned; annoyed that he was taken by surprise.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ame smiled and explained about her previous martial arts experience. *She's quick.* He was jolted out of his thoughts by Ame kissing him.  
  
"That got you attention!" She laughed. "Sorry, I have to get back to class." She kissed him quickly and rushed off. Kyou leaned against the wall of his classroom, watching her go. The door next to him opened up and a head poked out.  
  
"Sohma-san, you may come back inside now, but make sure you don't make such a fuss next time." Kyou bowed and followed his teacher inside. He didn't notice the whispers start as he walked in. After the bell went and the teacher left, everyone rushed around Kyou.  
  
"Whoa, when'd you get such a cutie?" "Is she good (If you know what I mean.)?" "Aww, now I don't have a chance" "She's in the year below us, does she call you sempai?" "How did you to hit it off?" Kyou looked around, bewildered at all the noise and attention.  
  
"What are you on about?!" He yelled over the noise. A girl who sits next to the window piped up.  
  
"We saw you and that junior outside. Kissing." Anyone who hadn't known now did and rushed over. Except, of course, Yuki, Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. While Kyou was losing it in the background, Uo-chan turned to Tohru.  
  
"Is that true about Carrots? Does he have a girlfriend?" Tohru shrugged while Yuki sighed.  
  
"He does. I saw them this morning." Tohru looked worriedly at Yuki.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't tell us." Suddenly she gasped. "What's Kagura-san going to say?" Uo-chan laughed.  
  
"That crazy person who bashed up Carrots on Valentines Day? You could make a fortune by selling tickets to that!" The next teacher walked in, and sent Kyou out for being too noisy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Finally, lunch!" Ame walked out of her classroom, to see Kyou walking her way. "Hey! Can you wait there for a sec, I have to see the teacher." He nodded and leaned against a wall.  
  
When Ame came back out, She heard two girls giggling and talking to each other. "Ooh, look at him! He's so handsome!"  
  
"You should go ask him out! I just LOVE his orange hair."They giggled again as Ame frowned behind them. She walked past them, brushing past to get their attention. She walked up to Kyou and kissed him, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Let's go." She murmured, and they walked off to lunch. As they walked off, Ame looked back at the girls. They were scowling at her, and she smiled sweetly back. She put her arm around Kyou's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out into the sunshine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ame and Kyou walked over to Tohru and the others, who were getting lunch ready. Tohru had made a large bento for them all to share. During lunch, Ame yawned loudly. "You look tired Ame, did you sleep well last night?" Ame shook her head. Tohru looked at her, concerned about her friend's health.  
  
"Nup. I'll just sit under the tree and have a rest." She leaned up against the tree and promptly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ame! Ame, wake up!" Uo-chan shook Ame slightly while Tohru called to her. Ame jerked awake, and stared at all the worried faces, not understanding.  
  
"Huh? What's the problem?" Everyone sighed in relief. Irritation spread over Ame's face. "Will someone tell me why you were so worried about me? Is there an emergency?" she asked.  
  
"You were having a nightmare-would you call it that, it's daytime-and you were calling out something," Yuki commented from where he was sitting, "buradu, or something like that. What did you mean?"  
  
"It wasn't buradu, it was English. You were saying 'blood' in English." Yuki looked at Momiji, surprised. Momiji just shrugged. "Ame's been teaching me some English, using some of her letters. 'Blood' was in one of them." Ame looked at her hands, took a deep breath, and looked at her friends.  
  
"We were having a picnic -like today- and all of a sudden, a red stain spread across the blanket we were sitting on. I was about to ask someone about it, when I looked at Tohru. She had her hands palm-up, and blood was coming out of them, dripping through the gaps in her fingers. I looked at the rest of you, and everyone was doing the same. I looked back at Tohru, and she started crying, but her tears were red, like watered down blood.  
  
"I went to shut the lid of the bento, and saw that my hands were bleeding too. I grabbed some of the blanket, trying to stop the blood, but I couldn't. All this happened in silence, like a silent movie, and I knew I couldn't cry. You all were crying those pink tears, holding your hands up to me, as if I could fix them, and I couldn't, so I started crying. I cried, shaking my head, trying to explain that I couldn't help you." She trailed off, looking down at her hands again Momiji moved over, resting his head on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"Is that why you're having trouble sleeping? Because of nightmares?" Hana asked solemnly. Ame nodded slowly as the bell rang for class. Tohru quickly wiped her eyes and stood up  
  
"We'd better go off to class. Come on you four, we have History now." Ame stood and stretched, trying to hide her shaking hands.  
  
"Yeah, we have maths, Ick." Hana glided over closer to Ame.  
  
"I have a feeling you will have a test today. I thought you might like to know, with all that's happened so far." Ame groaned loudly and slowed down, taking as long as possible to get to class. Momiji and Haru ended up grabbing her arms and dragging her to class. She waved as the older students went their way.  
  
When they got into class, their Maths teacher was handing out papers. "Pop quiz everyone!" Ame groaned again and dragged herself over to her desk. She clenched her still shaking hands, and started her test. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=^.^=: Hey all! Noone reviwed my last chapter :( Does that mean it was bad?? Can you guys tell me if these chapters are too short, or too long? I'm never really sure. Here are some replies to reviewers, and just a random comment to an author I liked.  
  
Neko-chan: Thanks for your review; it is the longest one I've gotten! Ozaki Amaya: I can't believe I'm on your favourite stories list!!! (I'm not that good, am I?) Maeven: Thankyou, I love your stories. I started reading Jyuuni, and really enjoyed it, but I didn't catch it up (I'm lazy ^.^). Blue Anime Kitty: What do you mean my other one was better? Did you read my Ranma one? I have more written in a book, I just couldn't be bothered typing it out.  
  
I heard about "Love Remains" from another fic and I LOVED it! It was really great and original, everyone should read it, it's very cool! It's by girl_starfish, btw 


End file.
